Escenas
by Clover.sn
Summary: Wincest. Para una resaca... cual sera el mejor remedio para Dean? NC18


Espero que el presente fic los saque aunque sea un ratito de la cotidianidad de la vida y les haga pasar un momento agradable.

Dejo en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su autor y creador, únicamente los tomo prestado (otra cosa no se puede T-T) para ponerlos en otras situaciones que se disfrutan pero no se muestran .

* * *

** Escenas **

Entra como su condición se lo permite y siente como los muebles le quieren dar un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida, porque se tropieza con todos... sin excepción.

-Sammy... ¿estas despierto? -pregunta casi en un susurro a la oscuridad del cuarto-

Sam dormía plácidamente, bueno... no plácidamente, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones de la cama, solo diremos que dormía.

-Vamos... se que no duermes, recién vi las luces prendidas -dirigiéndose a la cama del susodicho y alzando levemente la voz-

De hecho... se equivocaba, las luces que vio eran de la habitación de al lado, que cuando el estaba cruzando el estacionamiento se apagaron. Sam dormía hace rato.  
Al no obtener respuesta se acerca con la intención de zamarrearlo, pero los cálculos le fallan y termina encima del durmiente.

Escucha ruidos, esta muy cansado, supone que debe ser Dean y vuelve a dormir. De repente (porque se había vuelto a dormir, estaba cansado) siente un peso sobre sí.

-¿Qué? -sorprendido por el peso, levanta el rostro para enfocar y comprueba que es su hermano- Dean, tu cama esta allá -señalando la cama de al lado, deja caer su cabeza cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir-

Pero el otro solo sonríe tontamente por los efectos del alcohol.

-Si, ya sé, estoy borracho -arrastrando las palabras- no tonto... quiero dormir acompañado.

-Después dices que yo soy el del osito Teddy- contesta ya totalmente despierto con una sonrisa-

-Si tu eres **MI** osito Sammy- con pucherito y ojos cristalinos-

-¿¡Eh!? -entre confuso y divertido-

-Si -sonríe-

El desconcierto le da el camino perfecto para plantarle un beso tierno aunque un poco torpe, y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Sam responde el contacto, y ahora más que despierto se encuentra dispuesto a continuar con la labor, lo que no sabía era cuanto había tomado Dean.  
Comienza tocando al mayor por debajo de la remera, directo al contacto de la piel, sintiendo como los músculos de Dean se relajan y este se tuerce por mayor roce, entonces Sam pasa a dar pequeños besos al cuello subiendo lentamente hacia la oreja, cuando nota que no hay respuesta a sus estímulos... Dean se había quedado dormido, su pausada respiración lo confirmaba.

Le causa gracia su situación actual, el totalmente despierto en más de un sentido y el mayor dormido sobre él con un alto contenido alcohólico, se ríe en silencio para no llorar o despertar a su hermano a bases de golpes y hacerlo pagar, pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, por lo que esa noche tendría que sacudirse las ganas el mismo.

Se desliza fuera de la cama apoyando al mayor suavemente sobre el colchón para que no despierte... y sale en dirección al baño.

La verdad es que mientras toma su miembro con la mano derecha y empieza a masajearlo, no puede terminar de creer en la situación en la que se encuentra, su mano izquierda apoyado en el lavado y mirándose a través del espejo sonríe de medio lado ante su reflejo, su pene le reclama más atención que sus pensamientos por lo que aumenta la velocidad, ahora con la cabeza gacha ladeándola, con cada movimiento su rostro va cambiando de expresión, dejando relegada a un olvido aquella sonrisa para dar paso a una de pura satisfacción, con imágenes de lo que le podría hacer a Dean termino derramándose en su mano con un gemido ahogado mirando fijamente el techo. Mientras retornaba a su ritmo cardiorrespiratorio normal, observo que tendría que lavar el derrame ocasionado para no quedar en evidencia.

Con el llamado de la naturaleza perezosamente se levanta de la cama, o mejor dicho se arrastro como pudo al baño, soportando el incesante martilleo de su cabeza. De regreso en la cama dispuesto a continuar con lo interrumpido, o sea... dormir, se sorprende de lo rápido y sencillo que le resulto el asunto, aún con la resaca a cuestas apostaría a que su cama no quedaba al lado de la puerta del baño y que lo normal sería que tuviera ropa puesta, aunque sea la ropa interior, no solía dormir desnudo a menos que la noche anterior hubiera tenido una fuerte sesión de sexo salvaje y no le quedaran fuerzas para más.

Ante ese razonamiento violentamente se sienta en la cama, haciendo que su cabeza le recuerde que esa no era la mejor acción posible, se redobla de dolor en el lugar agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza, escapándose un grito de dolor seguido de un juramento en el proceso.

Ante el grito ahogado proveniente de su compañero de cuarto, decide finalmente levantarse, ducharse e ir a comprar café bien cargado, y por supuesto... también disfrutar del espectáculo.  
Se levanta súper contento mal disimulado y se dirige al baño.

Dean no logra recordar como es que termino de esa manera, ve pasar a su hermano en dirección al baño vestido solo con boxer, escucha como Sam se ducha, luego se lava los dientes y... ¿porque solo puede pensar en lo que hace el menor y no como llego a su estado actual?. La imagen de Sam envuelto en una toalla con el torso al aire y el pelo mojado no lo ayudaba en nada y menos el verlo vestirse delante de el, acaso lo estaba torturando, porque el martilleo no cesaba y el no se había movido de su lugar en todo ese tiempo; hasta que el menor rompió el silencio.

-Voy por café y algo para desayunar, ¿lo mismo de siempre? - pregunta tranquilamente-

-Si, pero que el café sea bien cargado y cómprame aspirinas. Se me parte la cabeza.

-Eso se llama resaca, si no te gusta no tomes -pronuncio levantando los hombros despreocupadamente, como si fuera algo obvio (cosa que lo es)-

-Gracias por el diagnostico doc, pero lo que necesito ahora son pastillas y mucha cafeína -contraataco mientras se dirigía pesadamente al baño-

Sam no respondió, solo se limito a salir en busca del desayuno y pastillas para su hermano.

Bajo el frío agua de la ducha, Dean podía sentir como la claridad perdida encontraba lentamente el camino de regreso, por lo que se puso en la tarea de recordar mientras se daba una larga y placentera ducha.  
Ya cambiado y recostado en su cama, aun no podía recordar toda la noche anterior y viendo como estaba distribuida su ropa en el cuarto, solo era sinónimo de que más cerca de la cama, menos ropa debía tener, una prueba de eso fue amanecer sin ninguna prenda, pero aun así no lo recordaba. Lo último que recuerda era haber ido a un bar a buscar información.

**~ Noche anterior en el bar ~**

Ni bien entra se dirige a la barra para observar el lugar y pedir una cerveza. Cuando esta por la mitad de su bebida, la muchacha ubicada al final de la barra se levanta y se dirige hacia el.

-¿Te invito la próxima cerveza lindo? -apoyándose en la barra-

-No -cortante y sin siquiera cruzar mirada- Pero podrías dejar que yo pagara tu próximo trago -al tiempo que se giraba para mirarla y sonreírle de medio lado-

-Ok, trato hecho -sentándose a su lado- ¿que te trae a la ciudad?

-Negocios.

-¿Que clases de negocios?

-Los que me gustaría olvidar ahora mismo.

-Ok, mensaje recibido. Porque no vamos a otro lugar mas tranquilo -totalmente insinuante-

-Sin ofender, pero solo vine por un trago.

_¿Que acababa de decir? ¿Estaba rechazando a una chica? morena, alta, lindos ojos, lindas curvas, bien dispuesta... ¿en que estaba pensando?_

Y la respuesta le llego con el simple susurro de un nombre por parte de su mente: _Sam_.  
Desde que su relación había evolucionado a un acercamiento mas profundo, no había sentido necesidad de relacionarse sexualmente con nadie más, quien iba a pensar que Dean Winchester enamorado sería un amante totalmente fiel; ni el todavía podía creérselo, pero para eso estaba la realidad, que no dudaba en mostrarle las verdades universales del mundo.

-Bueno... entonces juguemos -dando un largo sorbo a su bebida, apoyándola ruidosamente- la verdad pelee con mi novio y necesito una buena borrachera -admitió sincera y distendida, ante la clara negativa de un buen revolcón. Le hizo un gesto al cantinero, que respondió entregándole una botella de tequila y dos vasitos pequeños- y viendo la concurrencia del día, eres mi primera, última y única opción; así que... ¿que dices? -acercándole un vasito lleno y alzando el suyo, esperando respuesta-

-Claro, lo que digas, yo solo vine por la bebida y si de paso la paso bien, como negarme -levanto el vasito y golpeo suavemente el de la chica- ¡hasta el fondo! -y se lo enfilo entero, soltando un bramido al sentir como le quemaba la garganta, a dúo con la joven-

Se movieron a una mesa, a una zona más discreto contra una pared y continuaron vaciando la botella, en algún momento en la que todavía la sobriedad no se había volatilizado, decidieron que como eso era un juego, debería de haber algo que ganar o que perder, por lo que finalmente apostaron que el que resultaba con menor resistencia tendría que pagar las bebidas, Dean no se encontraba totalmente de acuerdo con eso, pero ella refuto que como eran prácticamente desconocidos no tenían muchas opciones, y también estaba eso de que ya tenía mucho alcohol en sangre como para discutir. Entre conversaciones triviales como:

-Te tengo que advertir que tengo mucha resistencia.

Mientras que ella contestaba:

-No me subestimes, ya veremos quien cae primero.

Sobre la pelea con el novio y muchas risas, llegaron a terminar dos botellas y en medio de la tercera la muchacha ya no era conciente de lo que hacía, ni decía y ya no quería tomar más, con la victoria entre sus manos le pidió al cantinero que le pidiera un taxi para que ella volviera a su casa y pago por todo el alcohol consumido, sobrio o no era un caballero y no iba a permitir que una chica le pagara la bebida, a parte no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo; el tampoco pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

**~ En la actualidad ~**

-Después que llegara el taxi, decidí terminar el tequila y después, después... -pensaba dubitativamente en voz alta tratando de recordar el resto- algo con Sam en el medio cuando llegara, pero... ¿como llegue?... ¡el auto!... no. Como quedaba cerca fui a pie. -seguía intentándolo, hasta que finalmente- bue... lo hecho hecho esta, si no me acuerdo no me voy frustrar, la vida continua.

Con la llegada de su resolución, también hacía aparición el menor con el desayuno; levanto toda la ropa del piso mientras Sam colocaba todo en la mesita. Desayunaron tranquilamente leyendo los periódicos del día.

-Y... ¿algo interesante?

-No por ahora, pero después me fijo en internet.

-Ok, yo me hecho una siesta hasta entonces.

-Te acabas de despertar -con un tono más arriba de lo normal-

-Si pero la resaca no me abandona -con el mismo tono, cayendo en la cama-

-Yo te puedo ayudar en eso -acercándose al caído-

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿que... ahora tienes poderes curativos? -con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada-

-Uno hace lo que puede -sentándose en la cama-

-No Sam gracias, prefiero lo convencional... dormir un par de horas.

-Pero... hay otras maneras -susurrando en su oído- y aparte -alejándose solo un poco - ¿desde cuando eres convencional?

-El presente siempre es un buen momento para empezar -haciendo gestos de despedida con la mano-

-Vamos Dean nunca dices que no a esto -esta vez rozando y lamiendo su oreja- ¿hoy vas a comenzar? -mientras se pegaba más a su espalda-

La verdad era que Dean siempre estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con Sam, pero también era verdad que siempre que Sam quería lo hacían, no podía negarle nada cuando lo miraba fijamente con esos hipnóticos ojos, y sin embargo Sam si lo había rechazado unas pocas veces; por lo que hoy sí sería el día en que Sam Winchester no obtendría lo que quisiera.

Resolvió tozudamente Dean.

-Si, quiero dormir -respondió secamente-

-No lo creo -dándolo vuelta para poder mirarlo-

Dean sintió como lo daban vuelta, al parecer sin mucho esfuerzo, cosa que no le agrado mucho; pero de todas maneras no miraría a Sam, no abriría los ojos, si no veía sus ojos, de esa manera podría negarse.  
Pensó felizmente.

-Dean... abre los ojos y dime que no quieres hacer nada.

Nunca le pudo negar nada, eso no cambiaria hoy, pensaba Sam confiado.

-Quiero dormir -tratando de darse la vuelta-

Sam se lo impidió.

-No. Mírame y pídemelo, que te deje dormir.

No hubo respuesta.

Sam se acercaba a los labios de Dean lentamente, pero al apoyar sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del mayor, el colchón se resintió ante el peso imprevisto, pauta que le dio a Dean a girar la cabeza a un lado para que no lo besara.

-Sam... que no te vea, no quiere decir que no te escuche.

El menor volvió a su anterior posición, retirando sus manos y haciendo que el colchón nuevamente crujiera.

-Eso tiene solución.

Lo que Dean percibió a continuación era como el peso del colchón desaparecía, Sam se había levantado de la cama, escucho pasos que se alejaban pero después se acercaban, algo que se apoyaba en la mesita ubicada entre las dos camas y lo próximo que sintió era que Sam le vendaba los ojos al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sonar las campanas de Hells Bells a todo volumen proveniente de la mesita de luz. Trato de evitar la venda pero Sam se lo impidió, de improvisto sintió un beso profundo y tendido, que lo dejo desorientado debido a la falta de aire, fue cuando sintió que le mordisqueaban el oído.

-¿Te gusta mi solución? -alto para que lo escuche- ni se te ocurra destaparte los ojos o peor para ti -dicho esto se alejo.

Dean sentía que por más que había evitado el contacto visual, las cosas no tomaban el rumbo que el había fijado, pero tenía que reconocer que la idea lo estaba poniendo cachondo, por lo que aguantaría la resaca y disfrutaría, pero no pacientemente. Lo próximo que sintió fue un peso sobre si, Sam se había sentado encima.

La pura verdad era que Sam todavía seguía un poco resentido por el episodio que paso esa madrugada, por eso había resuelto tener sexo ese mismo día con Dean, que tenía que lidiar con los restos de la noche anterior, no sería venganza si no hay un poco de dolor en la ecuación. Cuando el mayor se dirigió a la cama fue la oportunidad perfecta, ya que no lo pudo convencer con su mirada porque no lo quería ver... lo mejor sería vendarlo, la música fue improvisado pero le venía genial a la ocasión, ubico la laptop lo más cerca posible y puso play al reproductor de música con la opción de orden aleatorio, ahora que tenía resaca la música le molestaría, por más que sea de una de sus bandas preferidas, y entendería que: "el silencio vale oro".

Sentado en la cintura del mayor se deleito con lo indefenso que esa imagen podía reflejar... un Dean que no veía y tampoco lo escucharía llegar; se relamió de placer ante tal oportunidad.

Al no sentir movimiento alguno, empezó a manotear al aire tratando de alcanzar alguna parte de la otra persona, dado que no se podía sentar ni incorporar.

-Me duermo -grito a la oscuridad, dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos a los costados-

Un beso húmedo y manos que subían hasta el cuello y luego descendían lentamente hasta sus pezones, acariciándolos suavemente por encima de la ropa, tan despacio que enloquecía.

-No queremos eso, ¿verdad? -rozando sus labios a cada palabra-

Como única respuesta solo levanto las caderas.

-Tranquilo tigre -pronuncio junto a sus labios para después estamparle un beso desenfrenado y salvaje, contradiciendo sus palabras-

Continuo recibiendo suaves caricias por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, acompañado de besos húmedos y tiernos por su rostro mientras su pulso se aceleraba, los labios también llegaban a su garganta, en donde no solo se depositaban suaves caricias y lamidas sino también salvajes mordidas que lo marcaban y perdurarían largos días, no solo el aire le comenzaba a faltar, el pantalón hace bastante que se le hacía sumamente incomodo, pero al parecer Sam todavía no le daría la libertad que tanto ansiaba a lo que crecía bajo sus pantalones.  
Repentinamente mientras marcaban su cuello sintió la invasión de la mano de Sam directamente con la piel y como rápidamente, pero sin que se les destapara los ojos, le deslizaba la remera y la camisa al mismo tiempo, lo raro es que no sentía sus brazos liberados de las prendas y por más que lo intentara no podía.

Lo había atado de manos.

El menor lo estaba pasando de las mil maravillas y Dean parecía no tener intenciones de negarse. Se levanto solo un poco para liberar su erección y comenzar a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de su hermano, cosa que el mayor pareció agradecer la atención a su parte más despierta, porque se mantuvo quieto.

Lo próximo que sintió Dean es como sus pantalones junto a los boxer eran arrancados de su cuerpo de un fuerte tirón, lo que le saco una sonrisa, por fin Sam decidía infringir un poco de velocidad al asunto. Tratando de recuperar un poco del aire perdido se ve sorprendido con que el menor lo comienza a masturbar lenta y duramente y no puede más que agarrarse a sus propias prendas que lo sujetan, al mismo tiempo que intenta aumentar la fricción, pero no puede por el peso del otro que se lo impide, debía de estar dándole la espalda a él (si lo viera) pero por lo que sea necesita más velocidad.

-Sam... más rápido -logra decir entrecortadamente, entre la excitación y el peso encima no es que le facilite el acceso de aire a los pulmones-

El menor accede al pedido al mismo tiempo que se deshace de toda su ropa ubicada de la cintura para abajo y se coloca entre las piernas de Dean.

Se siente todavía mejor ahora que tiene la fricción que necesitaba y para mas puede respirar con un poquito más de facilidad, solo un poquito ya que la excitación aumento proporcionalmente con la velocidad, por el camino al orgasmo siente la invasión de un dedo de Sam, pero se esta tan bien que _casi_ no molesta, pero al poco tiempo siente un segundo, ese si que le incomoda lo suficiente como para retorcerse un poco buscando una posición un poco más cómoda, cuando se ve invadido por un tercer dedo que manda al cuerno todos sus esfuerzos, porque sabe que no dejaran de molestar y lo que le sigue es todavía mas grande e invasivo y... se tensa, no es que esta fuera la primera vez que lo hagan, pero el prefería estar en la otra posición, con todas las veces que lo habían hecho y el siempre lo sentía como si fuera la primera vez, la dilatación, el dolor, todo, solo que a diferencia de la primera vez sabía como terminaba el cuento; por lo que trato de relajarse y dejarse hacer.

Sam sintió como se tensaba notablemente ante el tercer dedo, por lo que extendió un poco más la dilatación en contra de la poca razón que le quedaba.

Dean podía sentir como el dolor se transformaba en placer y como nuevamente retomaba el camino al orgasmo, cosa que no llego porque el menor deslizo ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo y se acercaba lentamente, podía sentir el roce de sus piernas.

Sam se controlaba todo lo que podía para entrar lentamente en su hermano y no hacerle daño, lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender el porque se había tensado antes. Se encastro totalmente en el y comenzó con suaves movimientos que subían muy lentamente de intensidad. Su mente le gritaba que lo hiciera salvajemente, pero no quería hacerle daño a su hermano, por lo que fue despacio.

Dean conocía a Sam de toda su vida y también sabía que por él se estaba conteniendo, no es que despreciara la consideración que le tenía, pero por todos los cielos que no era de cristal y tampoco se rompería por sacudirla más fuerte.

-Si... si esta... es... tu idea... de buen sexo... te falta mucho... más vale que empieces o... esto va a terminar... pero contigo abajo -pronuncio con gran dificultad entrecortadamente-

Se dio impulso, se engancho al cuello de Sam y lo beso profundamente. Sam se sonrió en el beso y al separarse...

-¿Eso es una amenaza? -dijo entre risas-

-¡Sam! -pura necesidad-

El menor se había detenido en el beso, pero retomo a toda velocidad el movimiento.

Dean ya no sabía donde conseguir aire, su miembro rozaba la remera de Sam, pero necesita mas, se apego a Sam para conseguir más fricción, no lo consiguió de esa manera, Sam lo ayudo nuevamente con su mano.

Las respiraciones se chocaban y peleaban por el poco aire que llegaban a sus pulmones, hasta que Dean se vino copiosamente en la mano de Sam, manchando su prenda melange, tensando sus músculos internos, haciendo que Sam no pudiera resistir ni un momento más y se derrame dentro de el.

El menor abrazado y reposando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, que mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás tratando de volver a respirar y no jadear.

Se separaron.

Dean cayó de espaldas totalmente exhausto, sintió como sus manos eran liberadas y un peso cayó a su lado. En el ambiente se escuchaba Highway To Hell, fue lo último que escucharon antes de caer inconcientes al sueño.

Cuando Dean despertó se encontró encerrado entre los brazos de su hermano, que al sentir movimiento también se despertó dándole un beso de buenos días (por mas que empezara a atardecer).

-Y... ¿como te sientes?

-Como nuevo -sacándose lo que le tapaba los ojos-

-Bien por ti... me siento aturdido -agarrándose la cabeza-

-Me voy a duchar -mientras levantaba unos de los brazos de Sam para salir de la cama- ¿vienes?

-No, voy a tomas las pastillas que te traje antes -agarrando la laptop y ubicándosela sobre el regazo-

-Tengo el remedio perfecto, a mi me sirvió -con toda intención de volver a probarlo-

-Mejor no, revisare las noticias por internet -le resto importancia con un gesto de mano-

Antes de entrar al baño vio como su hermano quedaba estático frente al portátil, sin hacer nada, entonces se decidió a insistir.

-Me apartas por las noticias, y son ellas las que te alejan a ti, todavía el remedio no caduco.

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño, la que paso sin tocar.

Hasta que proceso toda la información, ya se escuchaba el repicar del agua.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, o mejor dicho... con nada que quisiera más, se dirigió directo al baño, para probar un poco de su propia medicina.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
